Fukui Sayomi
Fukui Sayomi is a 2nd-year High School student currently attending Komagata Gakuen after having been transferred from Natsuohime High. She was the first to find the mysterious liquid that allows those who hold the Potential to travel to Soyugelia. Being in charge of the substance, she was considered the leader of the group, until she was forced to move out, at which time she gave the rights over to Kawahana Mamsahi. Description Sayomi is a Japanese high schooler with brown eyes, naturally sporting short, black hair in a bob cut, though she recently dyed it pink with a red streak. She is typically very calm, but has demonstrated the ability to be quite unnerving, as those who have been on the receiving end of her death glares know well. Due to the unarmed combat training she has done in order to protect herself against the threats in Soyugelia, she maintains a toned musculature, particularly in her legs, which are her primary means of attack. Given her rather covering outfits, this musculature usually remains hidden until she gets into her school uniform or swimsuit. She is considered to be of average appearance. History Sayomi was born to Fukui Hina and Fukui Satoru. Early in her childhood, her mother passed away due to unknown reasons. Having lost her, Satoru's mind deteriorated; as he was only able to see what he had lost rather than what he still had, he let that slip away and became both a horrible father and deplorable human being in general. Sayomi learned to fear her father, and was often beaten by Satoru for perceived misbehavior, usually while he was drunk. Sayomi would often creep into her room, trying not to alarm her father that she had returned home, and would spend most of her time hidden under the bed. Because of this, Sayomi began to dislike her reality on such a level that she stopped living in it; she entered a happy world crafted by her own imagination, and through that began to associate despair with reality and happiness with fiction. During middle school, Sayomi made a friend in Kiyoku, who pushed Sayomi into putting down her great ideas down onto paper, which started up Sayomi's hobby of writing. After Kiyoku left to attend a distant high school, Sayomi was left without any friends. Now old enough to mostly discard her imaginary worlds outside of her works (although the subconcious imprint of reality being bad and fiction being happy never abated), Sayomi joined the swim team in the hopes of ridding herself of her shyness and thereby gaining friends, which worked to some degree. Sayomi became one of the more popular members of her class; however, she remained completely oblivious to it, believing that the kindness showed to her was simply politeness, rather than attempts to become friends. Fallen Sayomi was the first character introduced in Fallen, and began by finding the strange liquid substance that would come to be known by many names, including "The Puddle," "The Key," and "The Portal," among others. Sayomi first discovered it in the girls' changing rooms when she arrived for swim club, having forgotten that it was canceled that day. Upon poking it, she found herself falling from the sky, arriving in a small natural pool with a waterfall flowing into it. After looking around and enjoying the scenery, she noticed a small, red, spherical gemstone with a mark on it that somewhat resembled a house, and learned that she could use this gem to return back to her body (which was later revealed to be left unconscious during their time in the other world). She coined it with the name "Home Gem." Running into her roommate, Kawahana Mamashi, in the hall, Sayomi lead her over to show her the magical world she had just discovered, thus letting Mamashi in on what became a very badly kept secret. Returning to the dorm, Sayomi began to share her discovery with her guild in the MMO Elder Tale, and more specifically with her best online friend (and crush), Orpheus. Having arranged to meet up the next day in real life for the first time, both as a date and so she should show him the other world, Sayomi became initially displeased to find that her online crush turned out to be her classmate Matsumoto Katsuo, toward whom she had felt a bit of enmity. However, upon resolving to show him as promised, Sayomi began to realize that the person she thought she hated wasn't as bad as she'd thought, and that he was still the person she liked online, though her feelings for him were ultimately unreturned. With her two friends, Sayomi began to journey and explore the other world. They found their first sign of malice in a humanoid monster that was later revealed to be a Reaper. After defending themselves, what appeared to be another human came down to rescue them from the Reaper that would later be known as the Masked. Speaking to the man revealed that, while the group from Earth was capable of understanding all languages from the new world as their own native tongue, the natives lacked any ability to understand them. The other man soon left, and the three were about to return home. Juliet Cambridge, another classmate, arrived after having accidentally found her way in. Leaving it up to Katsuo and Mamashi to cover, Sayomi left back to the real world to clean up the mess Juliet made upon coming in, and eventually returned to discover Juliet and Katsuo having sex. Sayomi dragged Mamashi away. Though they had succeeded in convincing Juliet that what she experienced was just a dream, Katsuo began to show interest in her, and asked Sayomi and Mamashi for advice, which ended up working. They resolved soon after that they had to explain to Juliet about the other world. Juliet ended up moving out, however, and her place in the dorm was taken by someone who would become one of Sayomi's best friends, Lily Gardner. Sayomi's hobby being writing, and Lily's being reading, the two quickly bonded over coming up with new story ideas, or improving the ones Sayomi already had. Realizing that Lily didn't eat healthily enough, Sayomi began cooking up meals for Lily on a regular basis. In addition to being demoralized by the part she played in bringing Katsuo and Juliet together, Sayomi felt outright betrayed when she came into her room to find Katsuo and Mamashi having slept together—an event which drove Katsuo to leave, understanding that he couldn't trust himself in a dorm with other girls. With the spare space open from Katsuo moving out, Kazumura Hideki moved in. Hideki was well-known by the school, Sayomi included, as the worst sort of person imaginable: a rough punk who would treat you as he pleased, severely punishing anyone who wronged him. Despite this, Lily, who was still new to the school and unaware of his reputation, managed to overcome his sinister aura and befriend him, while Sayomi continued to cower away from him. In one encounter, she even believed that he was about to attempt to rape her, though he simply wanted to explain that he wasn't going to hurt her. However, Lily managed to eventually convince Sayomi to give him a chance, and he became another addition to Sayomi's growing list of friends. Relationships Sayomi has quite the list of friends, even though she began with none. Early on in the game, Sayomi was closed off from others, never believing that anyone thought of her as anything more than a classmate, despite practically everyone calling her by her first name. Kawahana Mamashi: '''Sayomi's old roommate and classmate, Mamashi became one of Sayomi's best friends due to their time together exploring Soyugelia. Mamashi used be quite stressful to be around, but with the passing of a few months, Sayomi not only learned how to deal with Mamashi, but enjoyed her unique personality. When Sayomi had to leave the dorm and move to Fuutaba, she handed The Key down to Mamashi, since Mamashi was the second person to travel there. Mamashi remains Sayomi's trusted friend, and Sayomi hopes that she will be able to grow into a more responsible person as a result of the responsibility of maintaining The Key. '''Lily Gardener: '''Lily is a shy girl from England who transferred into Natsuohime High early on. Sayomi and Lily quickly became friends, and came up with all sorts of story ideas together. Sayomi tries her best to get her to eat more food, due to Lily's anorexia. During the training sessions Sayomi started up, Lily instructed Sayomi in Judo, which Sayomi picked up with surprising ease. '''Matsumoto Katsuo: Sayomi's first crush during the events of the game, Katsuo became friends with Sayomi after knowing her in the MMO Elder Tale. Sayomi helped set Katsuo up with Juliet, despite having a crush on him herself, and almost broke ties with him for good when he slept with Mamashi. However, when Hideki arrived in the dorm, he scared her enough that she ran to Katsuo online for help, being more scared of Hideki than she was mad at Katsuo. After Katsuo left the dorm, stopped associating himself with Soyugelia, and started to hold down as many jobs as he possibly could, he and Sayomi stopped spending any time together as friends, having at most some friendly conversation during school. Since Sayomi was transferred to Komagata Gakuen, the two have hardly shared a word. Kazumura Hideki: '''Originally so scared of him that she couldn't stand to be in the same room, Sayomi's friendship with Hideki started out quite rocky. After getting to know the guy, however, Hideki became a good friend to her. Hideki eventually left the dorm for reasons Sayomi never really understood, and the two of them rarely interact anymore. Sayomi had gone on for a long time believing that Hideki and Lily would make a good couple, not realizing that they had been one for a while. '''Ryoto Kureri: One of her classmates and a fellow member of the dorm, Kureri had seen Sayomi as one of her friends for a long time before Sayomi thought the same way back, mostly due to Sayomi's obliviousness. When Mamashi and Kureri started going out, Sayomi felt uncomfortable being around them, but this eventually died out and the three of them often spend time together playing Elder Tale now. Oshiro Chie: Originally her fellow swim team member, Chie cornered Sayomi into showing her the other world. The two seemed to get along, but Chie was attacked by a Reaper in the real world and was forced to move out by her parents. Chie later came back for a visit, and organised a sleepover at her beach house, making sure that Sayomi would bring The Key. During the visit, Chie and Sayomi bonded, with Chie taking her out to a local festival to distract her from a recent event involving Kimiko. During the visit, Chie cut off a piece of the Key for herself, keeping it hidden from Sayomi until they both met up in Sorora after Sayomi had gone home. Betrayed and furious, Sayomi demanded that Chie return the piece she stole, which Chie refused to do. Sayomi was talked into letting Chie hold onto the piece, and the two continued to be friends, although it wasn't until Sayomi moved into Fuutaba and shared an apartment with Chie that Sayomi was truly able to forgive her. Living together, the two have become such good friends many rumors have started that they are lesbians, something that they are very willing to joke around with. The two have spent most of their time traveling into Soyugelia, using the piece that Chie had originally cut off, although they started spending less time there once Chie's relationship with Seris started to break down. Sashimura Reiko: Sayomi originally saw Reiko as a stubborn little nuisance who just wouldn't go away. However, after Mitsuki threatened Sayomi when she played dumb regarding the other world, she decided that letting Reiko in on the secret would be more beneficial, and would cause Mitsuki to back off. So Reiko became her Kohai, and one of the more dependable members of the group. Despite this, the two have had few one-on-one interactions. Personality At the beginning of the game, Sayomi was shy and lacked confidence. She was also quite clueless when it came to understanding people, and was often unable to realize when she had a crush, with the exception of whenever something happened to make it glaringly obvious. While online, she showed more of her true self, as she was able to act with more confidence and was fully aware that she liked Orpheus. Sayomi has proven to be very supportive and motherly by nature. She took it on herself to be keep Mamashi from acting up, and to keep Lily happy and comfortable, while also pushing her to eat more healthily. Her caring and supportive nature can be taken too far, however, often going further than needed and sometimes wanted; she often feels powerless or disconnected from her friends when this becomes obvious, or when it is plain that they can rely on others or even themselves just as well as, if not better than, her. Despite this, she rarely pushes her friends to do or not do something, often expecting her presence to be a reminder of how they should act. Sayomi is strong-willed and reliable, but also very stubborn, refusing to run away when danger arises; she will only turn and flee if she believes that victory is no longer a possibility, or if someone takes severe damage. Despite her conviction, she remains terrified of the dark (a fear she has had since childhood) and of being alone (a development resulting from her encounter with the Hidden). As a side effect of hanging out with Chie, Sayomi has started to act on impulse without thinking about it beforehand. Sayomi has also become somewhat of a rebel, frequently skipping class with little thought given, and has on some occasions been involved in fights in school, though she is often only defending herself against bullies. However, should she return to Natsuohime High, she would be unlikely to exhibit her more rebellious tendencies. Category:Characters